vimfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:JohnBeckett
Feel free to ask questions or make suggestions by clicking "leave message" above. You might like to add ~~~~ to insert your name and the date. Archives: [[/Archive1|'1']], [[/Archive2|'2']], [[/Archive3|'3']], [[/Archive4|'4']], [[/Archive5|'5']] Master List Of Articles, etc. I am new to this site and love it and hope that you can help me -- point me to who to talk to in case you are not him/her. I am looking for a list of all wiki items. For example, when one clicks on the 'random page' -- where does 'random page' pull from? Some kind of master index if you will. If this does not exist, I would be willing to help create one. I think this site rocks and has been very VERY helpful for me. I'm a C programmer and I found this about a month or so ago -- I never knew how awesome vim can be. Thank your for your time and I hope that you can help. EDIT: An ultimate goal of mine is to make 'flash' cards for the rookies out there (and for the guys who need refreshers). For example, one side of flash card would list command: %s%^xxx%yyy%g and on the other side would say: Changes first the letters of all lines that are xxx to yyy Icehouse15 (talk) 17:06, September 1, 2014 (UTC) :All pages are in a database operated by the software (MediaWiki), and each page has an id number. Clicking random page makes a random number that indexes into the list of id numbers. Technically, the way to list all the articles is to click "Special pages" in the sidebar, then use one of the items in the "Lists of pages" section. In practice, that's not much use because there are over 1700 articles -- pages in the "main" namespace, that is, not counting user pages and talk pages. Furthermore, for historical reasons each page has a "VimTip" redirect like VimTip1 so tip numbers can be used to find a tip. That means there are another 1700 VimTip pages in the main namespace. :The tips originally were at www.vim.org but the site there was not editable. An author could create a tip, but any corrections or additions were done by adding comments at the bottom, with more comments to correct the mistaken comments. When spammers got active, the tips at vim.org were moved to here. Unfortunately the result is that there is a lot of obsolete and misguided stuff, and tips that should be merged. A fantastic amount of work has been done to clean it up, but there is still a lot to do. Most of us are only fixing problems as they arise, although we hope to do something more significant later... :There are two category pages that provide lists: Category:VimTip and Category:VimTipProposed. If a new page is created, we call it a "proposed tip" and discuss what should happen to it. Many new tips these days are duplicates of other pages or do not have desirable advice so we would like someone to move any useful content from the new page to an existing page so we can replace the new page with a redirect to the main page and not have duplicated or misguided content. The backlog is very long, but you can see the list at Vim Tips Wiki:New tips. :Various other options are available if someone desperately wanted to list all tips. However, what is really needed is a list of all good tips, and that is more challenging. JohnBeckett (talk) 01:33, September 2, 2014 (UTC) RESPONSE: Ok -- Can you please point me in the right direction to help out on this? I am not sure how much I can do at a time, but would like to help where I can. Icehouse15 (talk) 12:45, September 3, 2014 (UTC) :I'm not sure what I can do. A list of 1700 pages would not be useful, and we do not have a list of "good" tips. If you are looking for tips in reasonably good shape for flash cards, you could examine the tips that have been on the main page. We don't update the main page any more because it takes too much effort, but useful tips were used and the archives may be handy: Vim Tips Wiki:Featured Tip and Did you know. Also see From Vim Help which shows interesting points from Vim's help. JohnBeckett (talk) 04:13, September 6, 2014 (UTC) Code Help Hey there! The Legend of Pirates --Fritzophrenic (talk) 21:02, March 4, 2016 (UTC) New page on linting erroneously detected as spam Hi John, I am trying to create a new page at Linting. However whenever I try to publish the page, I am told "This action has been automatically disallowed using edit filter Spam. If you were trying to create a page related to the Vim editor, please ask for assistance here." I am not sure what the spam filter is catching (I thought it might be the external links, but removing those don't seem to help). The wikitext of the page is here. If you can publish the page or somehow allow me to publish it that would be great. Thanks. IssaRice (talk) 21:22, July 31, 2017 (UTC) :Hi Issa. The wiki was hit with a spambot several years ago and we set up a filter to block the creation of certain types of pages. The filter was very successful and we no longer had to delete dozens of junk pages every week. It seems the spambot stopped and the last time the filter did something useful was in October 2016. I have therefore disabled the filter. Sorry about the inconvenience. Please create the page. :I have been thinking about the templates at the top of tips. We can keep Template:TipImported and Template:TipNew on the pages where they are used. However perhaps we should remove Template:TipProposed from the tips where it is used, and not put any special template on new pages. What do people think? JohnBeckett (talk) 23:16, July 31, 2017 (UTC) ::Obviously we are not staying on top of new tips. Maybe just a notice that searching for similar content in existing tips is a good idea to help find duplicates? I'd be OK with nothing at all probably, it has been a long time since we did any coordinated cleanup. --Fritzophrenic (talk) 23:41, July 31, 2017 (UTC) ::::What should happen with UX Design of VIM? We should delete it? Perhaps I could list any others I think should be deleted and we could come to a quick decision. We might delete unhelpful pages and think about removing TipProposed? I don't think we need a notice to search because people would have found a tip from searching anyway. JohnBeckett (talk) 00:25, August 1, 2017 (UTC) :::::Hi John, thank you for the swift response! I have created the page. To respond to some of the points you raised: (1) Removing the TipProposed template from pages sounds reasonable, although doing nothing also sounds fine. (2) UX Design of VIM reads to me like a spam article, so my suggestion would be to delete it or remove large parts of it to make it a stub. (3) While I am fine with deleting spam, I am wary about heavy-handed editorial control. I take a broadly inclusionist "if it was worth making, it's worth keeping" approach, and prefer to deal with low quality content by creating higher quality content, focusing efforts on better ranking and suggestions, and trusting in user (and search engine) intelligence to sort out the good from the bad. IssaRice (talk) 17:19, August 2, 2017 (UTC) ::::: Yeah that UX Design of VIM page definitely looks like cleverly disguised spam to me as well. It uses a whole lot of words to say very little; its main content seems to be external links that have nothing to do with Vim. In general, isn't this a good use for Template:Delete? Slap that on there, wait for feedback, then delete after a reasonable time if nobody objects. --Fritzophrenic (talk) 20:12, August 2, 2017 (UTC) ::::::I added the template and will wait a week. After that I do not think any further discussion is needed, unless the author justifies it. JohnBeckett (talk) 01:00, August 3, 2017 (UTC) :::::::I have been away but have just deleted the page. JohnBeckett (talk) 01:53, September 23, 2017 (UTC) Remove unwanted spaces Hi John, Regarding the recent edit I made: Remove unwanted spaces You're right, and initially that's what I thought should be the case as well. Except, I was testing on Emacs Doom (EVIL Mode), and the opposite was the end result for me. With "\s\+" I was getting no highlights for a bunch of whitespace lines (and instead was getting "a + b" highlighted, containing the "+" sign), while switching out to "\s+" was working as expected. I just tested on vanila Vim, and yeah, the opposite's the case. I'm guessing I might have found a bug in EVIL mode. Will investigate and let them know. Thanks for fixing my mistake. --Gokussjx (talk) 22:23, August 24, 2019 (UTC) :Thank you for editing the wiki! There is plenty to do so please clean whatever you like. Vim's regex, by default, treats certain characters as literal text to make it easier to search for characters commonly used in programming. See . Perhaps Emacs/EVIL did not want to emulate all Vim's quirks. JohnBeckett (talk) 03:57, August 25, 2019 (UTC)